What A Beautiful Fake
by Firaga's Heart
Summary: he never saw her before .. but he knew he would grow to love her anyway. [oneshot]


**What A Beautiful Fake  
**_firaga's heart_

---

_(11.12.06)_

It was the swift movement of the ball from one player to another that caught his eye. He normally hated watching basketball, and preferred being on the court. But the way the ball swiftly was passed from one set of hands to another was amazing.

Score for the Lady Crusaders. He watched as the teams ran swiftly across the court, the Crusaders setting up an impressive 1-3-1 Trap that he knew he could never execute properly. The Lady Patriots would never pull off a win this time, despite the tie the two teams were at.

He sat down between some of his friends on the Patriots team. These guys were suited up and ready to head to the court when this game was over. But not Sora. Sora just broke his wrist not one week ago. He wouldn't be playing his sport for a while.

He knew, he should be rooting for his own team, the Lady Patriots. But something about the Lady Crusaders intrigued him. The tightness of their team, the teamwork, the integrity. The way each girl's face glowed with the sweat of a game played hard. It amazed him.

It was then that he saw it. The most beautiful fake he had ever seen. One of the shorter, younger looking girls had the ball. Her auburn ponytail stuck to her neck, sweat dripping from her bangs. She slowed down as she reached half court, looking for an open spot to drive the ball through.

Sora watched her movement, the way she only looked with her eyes. She saw one open player to her left. The girl stopped the ball and glared intently at a girl in front of her, with a blue jersey on. The blonde haired girl was being blocked off by 2 defenders. The auburn haired girl nodded at the blonde, and passed it off to the brunette to her left. The Lady Patriots were caught off guard, and the score was made after many a great pass.

--

He wanted to stay and cheer on his own team so badly. But, he wanted to talk to that girl. But her home was 3 hours away, and she'd be leaving soon. He had to say just 5 words to her.

He sat on the couch in the lobby, awaiting a moment to greet her. He got his wish.

Surrounded by many girls, she emerged from the locker room, wearing jeans and a simple white t-shirt. But now, seeing her up close, he thought she was radiant. Only a special girl can play so hard, and still look beautiful immediatly after.

Something about the way her crimson hair glided with each motion. Something about the spark in her blue, violet flecked eyes. Something about her just screamed amazing.

He stood up awkwardly and smiled at her. She stopped and waved off her friends, a blue and white bag slung across her back.

"Hi," he said to her, his face suddenly becoming shy. She smiled at him and held out her hand.

"I'm Kairi," she said, waiting for him to grasp her hand. He did.  
"I'm Sora," he said, shaking her hand. "Hey, y-you played a great game today, by the way."

Kairi smiled at the obviously flustered brunette. She noticed his Patriots jersey and giggled.

"You're not betraying your own team by congratulating me, now, are you?" she asked jokingly.  
"Maybe I am, but it's worth it, getting to talk to you."

She blushed, her cheeks becoming as red as her hair. He blushed as well, and then realized something.

"Hey, can I get your phone number? Just, well, next time you're in town or whatever, so we could meet up and all..."

Kairi pulled a cell phone out of her pocket and pressed a few buttons.

"I'm ready," she said.

The two exchanged phone numbers and chatted for a bit longer. Kairi's mother then motioned for Kairi to follow them, and she did.

"I hope to see you again, Sora," she said, walking towards her mom.  
"Me too, Kairi."  
"Well... bye."  
"Oh yeah. Kairi?"

Kairi stopped and turned around.

"Yeah?"  
"That was a beautiful fake."

---

: _Authoress Note_ :

Just another random OneShot 'cause I'm bored like that.

Read 'n' Review, and boost my ever plummeting confidence with a happy review, and you get candy... ::wink::

: _Disclaimer_ :

The Lady Crusaders is my team. The fake featured by Kairi was executed by me. WOOT! The Patriots was the team we played. We won that game, FYI. Go Lady 'Saders! Oh yeah, Sora and Kairi belong to Squeenix and Nomura.

_x3, firaga-chan_


End file.
